Triple Twins Conflict 'Christmas'
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Hubungan persaudaraan/kembar tiga 'Azusa-Tsubaki-Natsume' yang lebih detail special for X-mas eve theme! 'Walau aku tidak sedekat Azusa dan Tsubaki tapi aku mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan mereka.' *curhatan natsume nii*


**Triple Twins Conflict 'Christmas!'**

I don't own BroCon. If I owned this, I'll let natsume nii having a lot of fanservice with azusa & tsubaki. So its NOT ONLY about Azu x Tsuba/Tsuba x Azu (author sewot wkwkwk).

* * *

**-setting- sebelum chii chan bergabung dengan 13 asahina bersaudara.**

_**Natsume's point of view**_

Semuanya akan memiliki kehidupan dan kesibukan masing-masing, bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terdekat. Sebanyak apapun masalah atau hal-hal buruk terjadi, selama kau tidak sendirian maka hal itu bisa menjadi lebih mudah.

Hari ini berjalan hampir sama seperti biasanya, bekerja-istirahat-bekerja-istirahat, bukan berarti aku orang yang gila pekerjaan, aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan umurku yang terbilang sudah cukup dewasa.

**24 Desember**

Biasanya setiap malam natal aku pergi ke mansion mengunjungi saudara-saudaraku dan merayakan malam natal bersama mereka, kecuali tahun lalu aku absen karena padatnya jadwal di kantor yang mengharuskanku lembur. Kemarin aku sempat menyelesaikan beberapa list pekerjaan untuk minggu ini, setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatku bisa pulang cepat.

Tepat sesuai dugaanku, Tsubaki dan Azusa meneleponku di pagi hari untuk menanyakan apakah malam natal nanti aku bisa merayakannya bersama mereka.

"_Aku dan Azusa akan merayakannya berdua di café, saudara-saudara yang lain sedang ada acara malam ini, apa kau bisa ikut?"_

Sebelum ku balas pesan dari Tsubaki, aku melihat jadwal kerjaku terlebih dahulu.

….

….

Sepertinya masih sempat, hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tsubaki dan Azusa itu sangat dekat ya? Bagaimana tidak, mereka selalu berdua di rumah maupun di tempat kerja, walaupun aku juga kembaran mereka tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sepi juga. Sebelum aku memutuskan tinggal sendirian, aku juga dekat dengan mereka. Aku memang terlihat tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah sepele seperti hubunganku dengan kedua kembaranku, walaupun begitu terkadang aku berfikir;

'_Seperti ada dinding pembatas'_

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06:20 pagi, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas.

Awalnya aku memang agak kesulitan tinggal sendirian di apartmen, tapi lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa. Laundry, masak dan mengurusi pekerjaan rumah lainnya disela kesibukanku bekerja.

Rutinitasku dimulai dengan bermain-main bersama Tsubaki dan Azusa, tidak… maksudku bukan Tsubaki dan Azusa kembaranku, melainkan dua ekor kucing yang kuberi nama Tsubaki dan Azusa. Mereka kucing yang manis tapi cukup nakal dan galak, tidak jarang kuku mereka mendarat di kaki, tangan dan wajahku. Kehadiran mereka cukup menghiburku yang hanya tinggal sendirian, aku menemukan kedua kucing manis ini di sebuah dus kecil di sisi jalan. Sebenarnya Tsubaki dan Azusa yang asli tidak tahu kalau aku menggunakan nama mereka untuk kedua kucingku ini.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantor, dari balik kaca mobil aku melihat Subaru yang sedang lari.

"Hoi." Kataku sambil membuka sebagian kaca.

"Natsume nii?" Subaru melambatkan gerakan kakinya sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti.

"Lari pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah?" tanyaku.

Subaru tidak menjawab, ia memang kadang menjadi kaku saat bicara denganku, tidak seperti dulu saat kami masih sangat akrab.

"Baiklah." Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Natsume nii," kata Subaru tiba-tiba. "Besok… kau ikut merayakan natal dengan kami semua kan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Akan aku usahakan."

"Okay, sampai jumpa." Subaru melanjutkan kembali larinya.

Tahun lalu aku tidak ikut merayakan natal bersama semua saudaraku jadi aku sangat berharap tahun ini bisa merayakannya bersama. Perayaan natalnya memang tidak terlalu heboh, hanya berkumpul biasa, makan bersama dan mengobrol tapi hal itu menarik bukan? Merayakan natal bersama anggota keluargamu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang merayakan natal maupun malam natal seorang diri di kantor.

"Natsume!" sahut seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing di telingaku.

"Azusa?" aku cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Azusa. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku dan Tsubaki kebetulan lewat, sekalian mampir saja."

"Lalu mana Tsubaki?"

"Sedang ke toilet sebentar."

"Jadi kalian mampir karena mau ke toilet?"

"Bukan." Azusa tertawa kecil. "Selain itu aku punya kabar bagus."

"Apa?" aku cukup penasaran.

"Aku dan Tsubaki terpilih menjadi pengisi suara untuk dua karakter utama kembar di sebuah anime musim dingin ini."

"Woah? Benarkah? Selamat ya."

_Azusa dan Tsubaki lagi?_

_Mereka berdua sekarang sudah lumayan terkenal sebagai 'duo seiyuu twins' yang banyak mengisi suara di beberapa anime dan games. _

_Aku sebagai kembaran mereka sebenarnya ikut senang, sekaligus iri…._

"Hei, kalian ada disini rupanya." Kata Tsubaki yang muncul dari arah kanan lobi. "Azusa, jangan-jangan kau sudah cerita ya?"

Azusa menjawabnya dengan senyuman,

"Kurasa kalian harus mentraktirku untuk merayakan hal ini." Kataku.

"Eh?" Tsubaki kaget.

"Aku bercanda. Kalian benar-benar hebat."

Kami keasyikan mengobrol bertiga sampai tidak menyadari beberapa orang gadis yang sedang 'berfangirlingan ria' sambil melihat Azusa dan Tsubaki.

Salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan _'Hei itu kan si kembar Azusa dan Tsubaki!'. _

Aku mengenal salah satu gadis yang berkumpul disana, dia adalah pegawai marketing di tempatku bekerja sekarang, namanya kalau tidak salah sih Megumi.

Tak kusangka Megumi langsung menghampiriku saat ia melihatku bersama dengan Azusa dan Tsubaki.

"Hei Natsume, kau siapanya mereka? Kenalkan aku pada mereka dong." Ia bisik-bisik padaku.

Gadis lainnya sama saja, mereka kelihatan penasaran. Penampilan Azusa dan Tsubaki itu mirip, berbeda denganku, wajar saja para gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa aku juga kembaran Azusa-Tsubaki.

Azusa menaikan lengannya ke atas bahu kananku, begitu juga dengan Tsubaki yang ikut merangkulku disebelah kiri.

"**Kami adalah kembarannya. Natsume itu adik kembar kami."**

Pernyataan Azusa dan Tsubaki nampaknya sukses membuat Megumi kaget.

"Natsume! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya kembaran!?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus cerita?" aku mulai sebal.

Pertemuanku dengan Azusa dan Tsubaki berlangsung singkat karena aku harus segera masuk kantor, mendapat kunjungan dari mereka berdua membuatku lebih bersemangat. Mereka bahkan mengingatkanku lagi untuk ikut merayakan malam natal bersama mereka.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin segera pulang dan menepati janjiku dengan Azusa dan Tsubaki.

**08:00 pm**

Beberapa karyawan sudah berkemas-kemas pulang, mereka juga pasti punya rencana untuk merayakan malam natal dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Sial… aku lupa membawa disc yang semalam ku edit, disc itu pasti masih tersimpan di discroom di apartmenku. Aku tidak bisa membereskan pekerjaan tanpa disc itu karena besok hari libur. Jika aku mengambil disc itu dan kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan, kira-kira aku baru bisa pulang sekitar jam 12 malam. Tidak akan sempat….

Terpaksa aku harus memberitahu mereka berdua kalau aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menepati janji, tapi rasanya jari ini berat untuk mengirim mereka email walau hanya tiga-empat patah kata.

'_Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang.'_

Aku berjalan lemas ke parkiran, pikiranku sudah melayang jauh ke deretan baris kode game yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Tepat saat aku memanaskan mobil, ponselku berbunyi;

'_Datang telat pun tak apa, kami akan menunggu.'_

_Tsubaki… Azusa…._

Masih ada kesempatan untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka!

Pasti masih ada waktu!

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, saat ini cuaca sedang hujan, sungguh cuaca yang buruk di malam natal. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat dulu masih tinggal mansion, saat itu aku, Azusa dan Tsubaki selalu diam-diam membeli pohon natal untuk mengejutkan semua saudara kami. Apakah hari itu tidak bisa kembali terulang?

Di tengah derasnya hujan, mobilku tetap melaju kencang. Jalanannya memang tidak terlalu terlihat jelas walau lampu sudah dinyalakan, lampu-lampu mobil di depanku justru tampak silau. Di jalanan yang cukup sempit, aku melihat kucing yang melompati jalan.

"AWAS!"

Benturan keras terjadi saat aku banting stir dan menabrak tiang listrik,

huh?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa semuanya tampak gelap?

_Azusa… Tsubaki… tunggu aku._

_-TBC-_

_To be continued_


End file.
